una pesadilla ¿verdad?
by Hisui-Hime
Summary: Lo peor que pudo pasarle a Mikasa Ackerman fue escuchar lo que Levy, Hanji y el comandante Erwin les comunicaron a la tropa de exploración soy nueva por favor no sean malos es mi primera historia


**Una pesadilla ¿verdad?**

Era el día de descanso de la tropa de exploración y muchos estaban aprovechando el día para dormir, pasear, comer o solo conversar pero para Mikasa eso tendría que ser una verdadera pesadilla, lo que acababa de escuchar de parte de Levi, Erwin y Hanji tendría que ser una maldita broma, y ahora ella se encontraba corriendo como si fuera un simple sibil tratando de escapar de un titan. Lo peor maldecía a Eren y Armin ya que no los encontraba por ningún lado, pero ella sabía que eso no era lo peor, lo peor era la "maldita" noticia que le habían dado a la tropa de exploración hace apenas unos escasos 5 minutos, y aun recordaba la sonrisa de superioridad del desde ahora en adelante denominado "enano del mal" la persona que mas mal le caía en el mundo, con la científica no tenía problemas era una gran persona, siempre estaba ayudando a Armin y enseñándole cosas nuevas, también ayudaba a Eren a controlar su fuerza de titan y podía conversar tranquilamente con ella, pero el enano el maldito enano era otra cosa.

Doblo en una esquina del pasillo por el cual corría evitan soldados e ignorando a Jean que le hablo tenía que encontrarlos, hasta que entro en el comedor y por fin los encontró, estaban sentados conversando y tomando un poco de café, más calmado y jadeante se acerco a ellos, estos al verla la saludaron alegremente, ella en cambio solo siguió caminando con sus ojos tapados por su cabello, al estar frente a ellos exploto de golpe.

- **MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA PESADILLA NO PUEDE SER VERDAD**- grito por fin sentándose de golpe agarrando su cabeza con sus manos y de paso asustando a su amigos y haciendo que los pocos soldados que estaban en el comedor huyeran de este dejando a los 3 chicos solos

- **M-Mi-Mikasa ¿Qué sucede?**- pregunto un asustado Armin pero la chica solo lo ignoro y siguió maldiciendo entre dientes y lo único que se escuchaba era un murmullo que sonaba como _"maldito enano del mal"_

- **¡Mikasa que diablos te pasa!**- el grito logro despertarla de su shock maldiciones y escenas homicidas en contra de cierto enano

- **acabo de escuchar lo que el comandante, la señorita Hanji y el enano del mal le acaban de decir a TODA la tropa**

- **¿y?**- preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos

- **¡NOS QUIEREN ADOPTAR!**- grito por fin dejandose caer pesadamente sobre la mesa, de nuevo

- **¿¡QUE!?**

- **Hanji y Levi nos quieren adoptar a los 3 y lo peor de todo el comandante Erwin está de acuerdo con eso, esto no puede estar sucediendo, es una maldita pesadilla**- casi lloriqueo la chica

- **¡pero qué cosas estás diciendo Mikasa esto es lo mejor que nos puede pasar!**- grito emocionado el titan- **verdad Armin, esto es genial**

- **es cierto Mikasa, Eren tiene razón, es genial**- para desgracia de la chica el rubio apoyo al chico titan

- **púdranse los dos, esto nos es genial para nada GENIAL, ese enano del mal no puede convertirse en mi padre**- les grito la chica asustándolos y haciendo que se levantaran alejando dos pasos de ella por precaución, no por miedo **_(N/A: si claro precaución xD)_**

Justo cuando iban a contestarle a una alterada Mikasa entro calmadamente al comedor, Erwin y Levy quien traía unos papeles en la mano y miraba burlón a la pobre peli negra

- **bien acabo de terminar el papeleo**- dijo serio pero burlón hacia la chica

- **NI SE TE OCURRA**- salto la peli negra apuntándolo con el dedo, ya que no traía sus cuchillas

- **esta finalizado**- le dijo mostrándoles los papeles que los hacían legalmente sus hijos

- **no por favor**- rogo la peli negra al borde de un desmayo

- **lo siento Mikasa por muy en desacuerdo que estés el papeleo ya está listo**- dijo el comandante mirando con cierta pena a la peli negra

- **de ahora en adelante ya no podrás decirme "enano del mal"**- dijo algo irritado- **ahora prefiero que me digas "papá" o "papi"**- dijo burlón

- **NOOOOO**- fue el grito que se escucho por TODO el cuartel, para luego la chica caer desmayada en los brazos de sus amigos

- **entonces lo que Mikasa dijo ¿era verdad comandante?**- pregunto Armin luego de dejar a la chica sobre una banca junto a Eren

- **así es, de ahora en adelante Levi y hanji son sus padres, de los 3, los papeles ya están firmados por ambos**- dijo un tanto preocupado por la reacción de la chica

- **bien mocosos como le dije a la mocosa, de ahora en adelante es papá o padre para ustedes, lo mismo con la loca cuatro ojos es mamá o madre entendieron**- dijo serio como siempre

- **¡si padre!**- respondieron automáticamente ambos chicos haciendo sonreír a los dos hombres

- **bien así me gusta…**- iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por una castaña que entro corriendo y se lanzo sobre ambos chicos

- **que emoción ahora ya son mis hijos**- dijo mientras los apretaba en un abrazo a ambos

- **a nosotros también nos alegra mamá**- dijo el rubio un poco entrecortado ya que el abrazo le estaba quitando el aire

La castaña al oír eso los soltó y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras se lanzaba esta vez sobre Levi, el comandante ya se había retirado dándole privacidad a la "familia"

- **oh Levi los has escuchado ya me dicen mamá, no es eso emocionante**- dijo apretándolo un poco

- **por supuesto somos sus padres de ahora en adelante deben decirnos como tal**- dijo serio

En ese momento escucharon un pequeño ruido proveniente de la banca en donde se encontraba recostada la chica, rápidamente Eren y Armin se acercaron a ella

- **Mikasa ¿estás bien?**- pregunto el rubio al verla despertar e incorporarse un poco

- **¿Eren?, ¿Armin?**- pregunto un poco desorientada

- **al fin, Mikasa no nos vuelvas a asustar así**- le reprocho el titan

- **lo siento**- se disculpo- **tuve una pesadilla horrible, soñé que el enano del mal y la señorita Hanji nos adoptaban y que el comandante estaba de acuerdo**- justo en ese momento se escucho la risa del sargento

- **lamento informarte que no fue una pesadilla querida hija fue completamente real**- dijo sonriendo con superioridad hacia ella quien palideció de inmediato

- **Levy no seas malo, la chica debe adaptarse y no podemos estar riéndonos de ella**- le dijo su mujer en un puchero haciendo que el rodara los ojos, el considerado mejor soldado de la humanidad no podía con un puchero de ella- **descuida Mikasa**- dijo acercándose y ganándose al lado de ella- **no te vamos a obligar a llamarnos papá y mamá si no lo deseas pero quiero que te acostumbres ahora somos una familia ¿si?**- dijo sonriéndole

Ella la miro unos minutos y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, no podía negarse a eso

- **está bien… mamá**- la castaña se emociono y estuvo apunto de gritar pero la chica siguió hablando- **pero ni se te ocurra que a ti te diré papá maldito enano**

- **te acostumbraras**- le dijo serio- **pero ahora vamos al patio su entrenamiento especial comienza ahora, como serán nuestros hijos no quiero que digan que adoptamos niño débiles, y también se les instruirá en conocimientos deben estar lo más preparados posibles y tu Eren entrenaras tu fuera de titan, ahora vámonos**

- **si andando, vamos Eren quiero que te transformes en titan para mamá y me ayudes con algunas investigaciones**- dijo emocionada la chica de lentes para luego jalar al chico con ella detrás de Levi- **vamos Mikasa, Armin no se queden atrás**

- **Mikasa, ¿estás bien con esto?**

- **si… creo que será divertido tener a Hanji de madre**

- **y al sargento**

- **ya lo dije a él nunca le diré papá, siempre será el maldito enano obsesionado con la limpieza, pero podre acostumbrarme**- dijo sonriendo un poco- **ahora vamos a entrenar, Armin**

- **si**- dicho esto ambos salieron detrás de su nueva familia

Tal vez eso fuera una pesadilla, el tener que pasar a ser la hija de Levi y Hanji pero podría acostumbrarse a la idea de tenerlos a ellos como padres, y tener de nuevo una familia.

**Fin**


End file.
